


Hoodie Season

by Straykisses



Series: Pure Ass Fluff [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Rated T for language, i kept blushing omg, idk what to tag this, ive had this idea for a while too, side changlix and 2jin, this is soo cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: Jisung has a crush and he doesn’t know what to do. But maybe his crush does.





	Hoodie Season

**Author's Note:**

> Bet u cant guess where i got the name from. Btw Minsung is like my second OTP (right after Changlix). Idk i had to say but the more u know. Hope u guys like it. (sorry if there are any typos or grammar problems or stuff. i tried rereading it but like i skip a lot of stuff.) ENJOY

“It’s so cold damn it. Why does school have to be so early.”

Its 5am. Jisung gets up early every morning for only one reason and one reason only. The boy in his class named Lee Minho. He had a crush on this  _Lee Minho_ for quite some time now. 

•

It was exactly a year ago when jisung first laid eyes on him. He was in math class when suddenly a boy comes bursting through the door. Startling everyone in the room, and Jisung being the scaredy squirrel he is... Screamed. 

He scared everyone in the class room more than the other boy did when he burst into the class room. He got the attention of everyone. Even the attention of the Thicccest™, most beautiful, cute, sexy mAN, who entered the class room. The moment they made eye contact Jisung just wanted to die. He felt so embarrassed and sunk into his chair, feeling the eyes of everyone staring at his bright red face that could have been mistakes for a tomato. All he wanted to do now was leave before he makes himself even more embarrassed.

Just when he thought things couldn’t get worse, he heard his teacher say, “There is a free seat next to Jisung over there. The one who looks like a squirrel and is sinking into his chair obviously trying to hide from u”

’FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK’ Jisung thought to himself as the new kid walked towards him.

“Hi. uh. How are u? My name is Lee Minho.”

•

Even after one year Jisung could not get over that day. He fucked up. Screwed up what ever chance he had with him. But maybe he was wrong.

He sits with his best friends at lunch. Seo Changbin, Bang Chan, and Lee Felix. He’s known Felix since they were little kids. He met Changbin and Chan only a few years after he did Felix. While they were eating and talking Felix starts to talk about the one, the only , LEEE MINHOOO.

“O M G. So like today in while we were trying to learn a new dance, MINHO COMES TO ME AND STARTS TO ASK ME FOR HELP.”

”Good for you. But how does this help me.”

”It doesn’t. I just wanted to rub it in your face i’m stealing ur crush from you.”

”Why do you have to be like this??!!!! You already have Changbin.”

”Yeah, but... honestly idk.”

”Figures.”

”HEY WH-“ Felix is interrupted all of a sudden by something unexpected. It was a pleasant surprise. Changbin had kissed him. Felix now stopped talking. He touched his lips right where Changbin had kissed him. Unable to form words he just stared at Changbin, eyes wide open.

”You wouldn’t shut up so i thought of a way that would benifit both of us. Why do you looks so surprised we’ve been dating for almost 3 years and yet you get so surprised when i kiss you.”

”Y-yy-ou.” Felix unable to form words just kissed Changbin instead.

”CAN YOU GUYS STOP ACTING ALL CUTE AND BEING ALL COUPLY IN FRONT OF ME. WE’RE SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT MY PROBLEM AND HOW IM GONNA SNATCH MR EELAY INHOMAY.”

Unaffected by Jisung’s outburst, Changbin and Felix just kept cuddling and kissing. Chan obviously getting tired of it went to sit with Woojin and Hyunjin hopefully to avoid the kissing only ended up with maybe even more kissing from Woojin and Hyunjin. Poor Chan. Stuck single, just like Jisung.

•

Its Thursday today, and it’s fucking cold. Jisung accidentally woke up late today, and in a hurry he left his favorite hoodie at home. He really didn’t want to be there late because he likes to see Minho practice his dancing in the dance room so early in the morning. Surprisingly Minho has never cause him watching through the window like the creep Jisung is.

Sadly, he was late today and just missed Minho’s practice. He loved watching him dance. His moves are so fluid and precise. It always leaves Jisung in awe watching his future husband dance so gracefully. Left with no other choice, he walked to his first class hoping to maybe get some study time in before his exam that morning. 

•

He was off in daydream land. Thinking about what Minho was probably practicing that morning. He felt cold. Really really cold. At first he didn’t think much about it, until he realized, he had forgot his favorite hoodie at home. Just a great way to make this day even worse than it already was. But no. It wasn’t over. The universe had decided to make this the worse day of his life... EVER. On his way to his first class, he just so managed to bump into his crush of one year. Lee Minho the Thiccc. Lee Minho the Cute. Lee Minho the Perfect. He fell to the floor not realizing who it was at first until he looked up. Then-

“OHH SHIT. OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO RUN INTO YOU. ARE YOU OK?!!!!!”

“Seeing that we only WALKED into eachother, i think we’re both fine.”

Jisung examined him. Analyzing his face. God he was more beautiful up close.

”Ohh hey, you’re not wearing that purple hoodie u always wear.”

’Wait hold up. He noticed??!!!’ Jisung thought to himself.

”Aren’t you cold only wearing that one layer. Here take my hoodie.”

Before jisung even had time to react, Minho was already taking off his black hoodie and putting it on Jisung. It’s so warm and soft, and it even smells like him.

”It looks a little big on you.” Minho giggled. “I like it. It suits you. You look really cute in it, but then again, you always look cute”

’wAIt WaIT wAiT. WHAT. DID MY CRUSH JUST CALL ME CUTE’

Jisung just stood there. Unable to form words, scared that if he were to say something he might wake up from this dream. 

“Ohh maybe you should keep my hoodie, but it’s going to cost you something”

”O-ooh, uhh. What is it?”

”A date. With me.”

’WAIT. DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT. LEE FUCKING MINHO, WANTS TO GO ON A DATE, WITH ME.’

”Oh ummm. SURE.”

‘Smooth.’ He said to himself after his failed attempt to keep his cool.

”Great i’ll pick you up later today and maybe we can go walk around Seoul and eat.”

”Ya that sounds good.”

”Ohh one last thing.”

”Ye-“

Before Jisung could even say anything minho pulled him in for a kiss. It’s soft. Just like Minho. He tastes like Cherry Chapstick and Coffee. The kiss is short and everything he imagined it to be. Their lips melted together. They blended so perfectly like they were made for eachother. Jisung felt at peace forgetting about everything that went wrong today, only thinking about now, this moment, with Minho.

He wished the kiss was longer but Minho pulled away realizing what he did. His face is burning so red and hot you could get burned from touching it. Jisung felt limp. His crush had just asked him out and then kissed him.

He felt like he might pass out, but just as he was about to fall out of consciousness Minho said, “Ohh ya make sure to wear something warm later. Remember, It’s hoodie season after all.” And then Minho took off, running to avoid being late to class, leaving Jisung there. He made sure to make a mental note for later.

”Make sure to wear something warm later. Remember, its hoodie season after all”

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do u guys think of the ending? I feel like i could have done better but i think it’s cute.


End file.
